Beau Avenant Charming
Beaux Charming is the son of a random pair of Prince and Princess Charming. He is to become the next Beauty of the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. He and his parents are the only one who know this. Beaux is rebel because he despises the person who has to become the beast because of her ugly personality and doesn't believe he can ever show her true love. Character Personality Beaux is beautiful on the outside but is even prettier on the inside. He deeply cares about others and will always lend a hand to those in need. He stands up for his friends with his shining sword. He is extremely loyal to his friends. Beaux is very fond of unicorn riding and swordfighting. Ofcourse like his last name suggests, he is also very charming. Appearance Beaux has short golden blonde hair in the same hairstyle as Dexterous Charming. He has deep blue eyes. Whenever he takes of his shirt his body glances an blinding light untill his shirt is completely off. He has an 8-Pack. His hair can slowdown time by whipping it, but only if it's wet. When wet his hairstyle is more like Daring Charming. He can dry his hair and bring it into position with one whip. His smile is so bright it can calm down and trance even the most ferocious beasts. Fairy tale – Beauty and the Beast How the Story Goes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast How does Character Name come into it? Beaux is the male version of Belle, both mean beautiful in french. How do they come into it? Beaux isn't the son of the Beauty, but is a random charming chosen to follow in her footsteps. Relationships Family He is part of the Charming family. He has many siblings but he is the oldest of all of them. Friends To be added Pet He has white unicorn with a long golden manes and a golden horn. It's name is Goldimanes. Romance To be added (It's going to be the daughter of the Ugly Duckling; Don't tell anyone) Outfits Basic To be added Legacy Day To be added Getting Fairest To be added Trivia *He is french and can speak french fluently (don't ask him to because I can not). *The name of his pet goldimanes is a play on goldilockes (but you probably already realised that) *He can see whatever emotions someone is feeling because he can see their souls. *To be able to see someone souls he needs to be able to make eyecontact. Quotes *"You shouldn't believe all the lies of the beautiful people." *"What good is having riches if you're poor in your heart?" *"You may have a beautiful skin, but who cares when you're extremely ugly within?" Notes *He is my third OC to be added. *He will play a main role in my upcoming story together with Bluebell Beast and a still unnamed daughter of the Ugly Duckling. Gallery add photos! Category:Males Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Princes Category:Boys Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Characters Category:Charming Category:Unfinished